sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Claire the Hedgehog
' CLAIRE THE HEDGEHOG' Sonic Team VS. Archie Team Portrayal: '''Sonic Team Portrayal '''Name: Claire Lilac the Hedgehog Nickname(s): '''Honey-Bunches (By Silver), "That Lavender Hedgehog (By Eggman), Witch, Lavvy '''Name Meaning: '''French: "Bright" '''Age: '''15 '''Species: '''Mobian/Hedgehog/Witch/Werehog '''Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Height: 3',4' (12'5 Feet Whilst In Mytherian Form) IQ: 160-220 - Maximized Intelligence Maritial Status: Dating Silver the Hedgehog DOB: '''2/14 '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Residence: '''Crisis City, New Mobotropolis, Spagonia '''Occupation: Witch, Hairdresser, Singer Social Class: Shy/Kind Outcast Alignment: '''Hero '''Top Speed: 200 MPH Gifted Runner Basic Stats: '(1 = Weak / 10 = Strong) '> Agility: 1 > Speed: '8 '> Strength: '1 '> Defense: '3 '> Evasiveness: '5 '> Dexterity: 5 > Intelligence: 10 > Skill: 3 > Special Attacks: 10 Abilities: Medium Magic, Klutzy Super-Speed, Medium Mind-Reading, Maximized Technopathology, Minimum Healing, Minimum Opening Portals ''*Side Note*: IF Claire uses to much magic it tires her quickly and leaves her drained. She has to rest to build up her strength. If she over uses her powers she will faint and remain unconscious for at least three days.'' ''Forms: '' > Super Claire: 'Her "Super" form '''Achilles Heel: '''Right Hip '''Hobbies: '''Baking, Styling Hair, Shopping, Hanging Out With Friends, Practicing Magic, Dancing, Playing With Dogs '''Talents: '''Singing, Gifted Keyboardist, Magic, Mind-Reading '''Weaknesses: '''Darkness, Evil Magic, Over-Using her Magic in Times of Stress '''Friends: '''Silver the Hedgehog, Adela the Vampire-Cat, Silende the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sarin the Hegdehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Rife the Hedgehog, Mike the Hedgehog, Lexia the Hedgehog, Diablo the Hedgehog/Wolf, Saris the Hedgehog '''Rivals: '''Scourge the Hedgehog, Paralyzer the Hedgehog, Pyromania the Hegdehog '''Enemies: '''Valafore, Death, Dr. Eggman '''Known Alter Ego's: '''Claire the Hedgehog, Mystique the Wolf, Clairhianna the Hedgehog '''Anti: '''Clairhianna the Hedgehog '''Known Relatives: '''Silver the Hedgehog (Future Husband), Destiny the Hedgehog (Future Daughter), Delanci the Hedgehog (Future Daughter) '''Likes: '''Ice-Cream Friends, Music, Dancing, Babies, Stuffed Dolls, Rollar Coasters, Cotton Candy, Sunshine, Mountains, Hiking, Candles, Fudge '''Dislikes: '''Being Alone, Spiders, Snakes, Blood Favorite Activities: Song Writing, Reading, Making Funny Movies, Telling Jokes, Candle-Making, Making Fudge '''Least Favorite Activities: ' Gourmet of Choice: Home-made Fudge '''Beverage of Choice: '''Eggnog '''Favorite Colors: '''Lavender, Lilac, Orchid, Dark Purple, Pink, Gold, Indigo, Green '''Chaos: '''Myst the Magic Chao '''Theme Songs: > “Halloween” by Aqua (Main Theme) > “'Blush'” by Plumb (Romantic Theme) > “Its On" by Superchik (Battle Theme) > "Wolf Girl" by Hatsune Miku (Werehog Theme 01) > "Little Red Riding Hood" by A-Moe (Werehog Theme 02) Personality: '''Kind, Helpful, Loyal, Sweet, Talkitive, Embarrassed easily, Happy, Caring '''Personality Flaws: Passive Aggressive, Jelous, Easily Angered, Possesive Physical Appearance: Fur Color: 'Lavender '''Skin Color: '''Peach '''Eye Color: '''Blue-Green (Mostly Blue) '''Hair: ' '''> Length: Medium > Color: Dark Lavender > Style: 'Wavy '> Bangs: Medium Long Nose: Pink and Medium sized Ears: '''Large, Slightly Rounded Triangle Shaped '''Tail: '''Medium Length and Lavender '''Other Bodily Features: '''Freckles on her muzzle, Scar in the shape of a crescent moon on the front of her left hand '''Trivia: > Claires feet, stomach and armpits are extremely ticklish. > Claire likes to read and watch anime/manga. > Claire gets lonely very quickly. > Claikre sleepwalks. > Claire snuggles things in her sleep. > Claire usually accidentally scares people by communicating through mind communication. > Claires magic becomes out of hand when she is in true danger. > She witnessed her mothers own death. > Claire had her future revealed to her once, and she is constantly trying to prevent all the bad things from happening to her, even though it hasn't worked yet. > Claire is very self consious. > Claire is good at comforting others but she herself is hard to comfort. > Claire tends to be brutally honest which often gets her in trouble. > Claire can't lie very well. Or at all. Its instantly noticable when she is lying. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good